


In love you’ll wait, you'll wait.

by Benereth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benereth/pseuds/Benereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry conoció a Louis con ojos perdidos en la superficie del agua, el azul de estos reflejando el propio verdusco de la laguna, un movimiento atolondrado cuando la pelota golpeó sus piernas y todo su cuerpo cayendo de golpe hacia delante. En los diez años de su corta vida, Harry jamás había estado tan asustado e intrigado a un mismo tiempo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love you’ll wait, you'll wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esto no tiene relación alguna con Syco, Sony o Modest!, los chicos no me pertenecen y ciertamente no lucro con ellos, aunque sería bastante productivo monetariamente hablando.

**In love you’ll wait, you'll wait.**

 

 

           

 _“You can walk away from the water, you could run away_  
You could start again with another  
There’s a setting sun where you once found you were in love”

**Danny, Dakota & The Wishing Well- A silent film.**

 

 

            Cuando Harry se levantó aquella mañana, nunca pensó que este sería ‘el primer día del resto de su vida’, por muy obvio que sonase en sí, después de todo ¿Cuándo no es el primer día del resto de tu vida? Pero lo era, y en más de una forma. Había sido una jornada bastante terrible, desde su incompetencia para encontrar su par de pantalones favoritos, los café algo holgados que su hermana Gemma insistía eran un par de tallas demasiado grandes, hasta el ceño fruncido de su madre cuando trató de reclamar para no ir por el encargo que esta necesitaba de la tienda frente al parque, tarea que de todos modos tuvo que realizar porque amaba a su madre, y esta podía ser bastante espeluznante cuando se lo proponía, si, una jornada terrible y aún no era medio día. Harry no estaba feliz y quizás por ello mismo, de la frustración, pateó con fuerza el balón en sus pies, uno que su madre le había recomendado no llevar pero que había hecho caso omiso del consejo, casi como una venganza personal en contra de ella por hacerle ir por las compras, y este se fue rodando cuesta abajo hacia la laguna en medio del parque, directo a los pies de otro chico y tomándole por sorpresa.

 

            Harry conoció a Louis con ojos perdidos en la superficie del agua, el azul de estos reflejando el propio verdusco de la laguna, un movimiento atolondrado cuando la pelota golpeó sus piernas y todo su cuerpo cayendo de golpe hacia delante. En los diez años de su corta vida, Harry jamás había estado tan asustado e intrigado a un mismo tiempo.

 

-¿Qué mierda?- Fue lo primero que pudo escuchar por parte del muchacho y sus labios abrieron en sorpresa y carentes de que decir, jamás había visto a nadie decir ese tipo de palabras, al menos no sin que su madre les retase, Gemma no tenía permitido decirlas.

 

            Los ojos azules del chico entornaron en su dirección, un fastidio casi perceptible contra su persona, Harry debería tener miedo, el muchacho parecía un par de años mayor que él y con mucha más masa muscular, si llegaba a atraparle seguramente terminaría todo con terribles consecuencias y siendo castigado hasta que cumpliese dieciséis o algo similar, pero por algún motivo no se podía mover y correr por su vida, como el sentido común le decía, había algo que le llamaba a conocerlo.

 

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día niño?- Recriminó el otro. -O me ayudas, o espero que alguien te ayude si te llego a alcanzar- Sus ojos abrieron de par en par y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo atolondradamente, lo cual lleva hacia algo que aún no ha sido revelado sobre Harry, y es que este tenía menos coordinación que un niño de párvulos y de acuerdo a cada uno de los clichés que puedan haber por allí, tropezó sobre sí mismo y rodó cuesta abajo directo a la laguna, el encargo de su madre desparramado por todo el camino.

 

            El muchacho parecía encantado con aquel desenvolvimiento de trama, comenzó a reír, los labios de Harry no podían contener a su vez la risa, no cuando una de las personas más interesantes en las cuales nunca hubiese puesto sus ojos estaba frente a él, libertad y mundos nuevos escapando entre cada sonido agónico que traba de hacer para respirar entre risas.

 

-Niño, jamás había visto a nadie así de descuidado ¿Estás bien?- Harry estaba perdido, su estómago dando vueltas, no sabía si por la presencia del otro o porque se había golpeado alguna parte en particular al caer. -¿Niño?

 

-Harry… digo… yo…- Y se fue a negro, quizás no solo su estómago estaba dando vueltas después de todo.

 

 *

            Hay muchas formas de conocer a alguien y hacer amistades, pero tener que llamar a emergencias por un posible TEC cerrado que dicha amistad podría eventualmente tener al tropezar con nada, se llevaba los aplausos.

 

            A Louis no le gustaban los hospitales, le traía recuerdos de hermanas menores enfermas, su madre llorando, y toda una vida de descontentos cayendo de golpe sobre si, sin embargo allí estaba, las cosas que el niño, Harry, traía, en una bolsa junto a si, algo maltratadas por la caída pero aún utilizables, claro, todo menos el pan. La pelota sobre su regazo… los ojos verdes asustados del menor aún en su inconsciente. Louis en esos momentos agradecía el tener ese celular horriblemente feo que su tío ya no quería y le había heredado al cumplir trece, sino, no sabe que habría hecho.

 

-Harry Styles, me dijeron que estaba aquí.

 

            Había sido una mujer hermosa la que había dicho tales palabras y a Louis se le ocurrió que quizás sí, quizás esta era la madre de Harry, lo comprobó cuando la enfermera apuntó directamente en su dirección musitando un par de cosas, la mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño, parecía confundida y Louis cada vez tenía más miedo ¿Qué tal si ella creía le había hecho algo a su hijo? ¿Qué tal si se metía en problemas por culpa del pobre niño atolondrado de ojos grandes? Pero la mujer tan solo se acercó, le contempló por un par de segundos y luego le abrazó con fuerza por un par más.

 

-Muchas gracias por traerlo.

 

            Louis se sonrojó, incómodo y a la vez no, porque esta mujer olía como su madre y su abrazo era similar a los que ella le daba cuando decía lo mucho que le quería.

 

-No es… no es ningún problema- Contestó algo contrito. –No fue ningún problema.

 

-Ese niño… juro que es una amenaza para sí mismo, no sé a quién habrá salido- Los labios de Louis curvaron en una sonrisa, podía percibir el cariño en las palabras de la mujer a pesar de lo que decía.

 

            Para cuando el doctor a cargo de Harry hizo aparición, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, Louis estaba algo preocupado, el hospital quedaba bastante lejos de su casa y no traía dinero encima como para volver, Anne, la madre del chico, hablaba con este en la distancia, su rostro lentamente relajándose con cada palabra que obtuviese por parte del hombre. Eso en cierto modo igual hacía sentir mejor a Louis, el niño iba a estar bien, no sabía por qué eso le era tan importante. Anne se le acercó y tomó asiento a su costado.

 

-Si quieres, puedes esperar conmigo hasta que lo traigan cariño, así te llevaremos sano y salvo a casa ¿Tienes un número al cual pueda llamar? Sería mucho mejor si tu madre sabe que andas por allí con un extraño- Louis alzó una ceja.

 

-Eh… si tengo, pero no soy tan pequeño, digo ya tengo trece- Parecía algo escandalizado con que alguien pensase lo contrario.

 

-Me dejaría mucho más tranquila.

 

-Está bien- Musitó y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el viejo y enorme celular, sus mejillas algo encendidas, Anne no pareció pensar nada al respecto, solo lo tomó, copió el número de contacto en el suyo propio y caminó un poco mientras hablaba en silencio con la madre de Louis.

 

            Fue entonces cuando las puertas abrieron y Harry caminó algo cabizbajo fuera de la consulta, el doctor caminando directamente hacia una afligida Anne que acababa de terminar su llamada y parecía tan solo querer saltar sobre su hijo y abrazarlo por siempre.

 

 

-Hey…- Dijo Louis, sus labios resecos, Harry se le acercó y le quedó mirando por largos diez segundos.

 

-Siento mucho… siento mucho haberte empapado- Ojos brillantes y plagados de arrepentimiento. Louis supo en aquel preciso momento, que jamás se podría librar de Harry.

 

 

            Por algún motivo, Louis y Harry se convirtieron en extrañas piezas de rompecabezas que iban juntas y jamás creyeron necesitar, incluso con los dos años y algo de diferencia, o las personalidades totalmente distintas de ambos, con la inocencia infantil de Harry, o la irreverencia pre-adolescente y eventualmente adolescente de Louis, eran inseparables, la laguna se volvió su reino, por mucho que Anne tuviese aprensiones con dejar a Harry cerca de esta nuevamente antes de que cumpliese dieciocho o algo así, y el futuro lucía brillante en la distancia.

 

 

-¿Amigos para siempre?

 

-Amigos para siempre.

 

 *

 

            Louis cumplió dieciséis años y aceptó por fin que no era como los demás, mientras besaba a Hannah su novia desde hacía un par de semanas y la imagen ferviente de David Beckham en aquel anuncio de cremas de afeitar que estaba por todos lados en la televisión, era lo único que podía pensar, estaba asustado, muy asustado, siempre había tenido ‘algo’ en favor de los chicos, pero pensó que era algún tipo de admiración particular, que tan solo era abierto de mente, al parecer no. No cuando distintos jóvenes comenzaron a ser parte de sus sueños durante las noches y no supo poner más escusas al respecto.

 

            Harry no sabía, y Louis tenía miedo de que diría el menor, de si era prudente el contar tales cosas, tenía miedo de no ser aceptado por él y saber a ciencia cierta como iría el asunto con su familia si eventualmente estos se enterasen, pensaba que al menos tener a Harry de su parte podría ayudarle a pasar en algo las dudas existenciales en las cuales su mente se enfrascaba por las noches. El temor al abandono y la soledad, la culpa de no ser como los niños ‘normales’. Louis, si bien había aceptado sus gustos, estaba lejos de aceptarse a sí mismo, pero eso eventualmente debía cambiar.

 

-Patea con más confianza Harry ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿A dónde mierda tiraste eso?- El día después del catorceavo cumpleaños de Harry, Louis tomó su brazo y le arrastró hacia el parque y la laguna con la excusa de practicar, a pesar de que Harry jamás había aprendido a tener una pelota y hacer algo decente con ella, aún y cuando Louis era ahora el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, y su mejor mediocampista. Harry jamás se había perdido ninguno de sus partidos, amaba el deporte, pero simplemente no tenía dedos para el piano.

 

-Creo que… no podremos seguir jugando…- La desgastada pelota de Harry, esa que hubo pateado la primera vez que se conocieron, yacía en la distancia, cubierta de algo que esperaba fuese barro y ligeramente desinflada, Harry hizo ademán de ir hacia ella, la mano de Louis le mantuvo en el lugar. -¿Qué--?

 

 

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo- su voz salía en un hilo, casi silente y Harry tuvo que tomar asiento junto al chico para poder escucharle bien.

 

            Había comenzado a decir algo para bromear al respecto y hacer que la atmósfera fuese más tranquila, sin embargo el otro no parecía necesitar bromas, su rostro pálido y manos temblorosas hablaban de un miedo que solo veía en sus ojos cuando sus hermanas enfermaban o algo pasaba en casa, Harry mismo de a poco comenzaba a asustarse.

 

-¿Qué?-

 

-Creo… creo que, creo que me gusta Zayn.

 

            El cerebro de Harry había hecho cortocircuito, ¿Zayn el que fumaba oculto tras el gimnasio? Pero Zayn era hombre, y ¿No estaba Louis con Hannah? Harry jamás se había interesado mucho en la relación de su amigo con la chica, solo sabía de ella que era simpática y hacía unos cuatro meses y algo se la había presentado como algo más con una sonrisa, y que eso… eso le había revuelto el estómago de mala manera, tanto, que al despedirse se había hundido entre sus frazadas mirando al vacío por un largo tiempo, sin saber bien que nombre poner a sus sentimientos.

 

-Pero y… ¿Hannah?-

 

 

            El otro se sonrió.

 

 

-Hannah y yo no duramos más de un par de semanas, yo… no podía, continuaba pensando en más personas cada vez que la veía, y al final decidí que era mejor no hacerle esto…- Dejó escapar un suspiro. -Harry, no podía pensar en ella, no podía pensar en una ella en general, era siempre un él en mi mente… Cuándo Zayn y yo comenzamos a conectar yo…

 

 

-¿Zayn?-

 

-Es uno de los chicos del club de drama- Harry ya lo sabía. -Pinta los escenarios mientras yo ensayo, mierda Harry… jamás había sentido esto por alguien.

 

            La mente del menor se encontraba nublada ¿Drama? Louis jamás había mencionado el haber ingresado al club ¿Hace cuánto estaba allí? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo tan importante? ¿Y Hannah? ¿Por qué recién se estaba enterando de que ya no eran pareja?

 

-Es… es increíble.

 

 

            Quería llorar, Louis había ocultado tantas cosas, tantas ¿No eran mejores amigos? ¿De esos que se cuentan todo? Al parecer solo Harry pensaba en ellos de ese modo, comenzó a enojarse, el dolor haciendo mella de su cuerpo y unas ganas terribles de golpear a Louis o salir corriendo del lugar cada vez más fijas en su mente. Fue entonces que la idea le golpeo con fuerza, Louis acababa de salir del closet, Louis acababa de decirle que no era necesariamente heterosexual. Louis, con los ojos bajos y un rostro vulnerable, Louis con las manos temblorosas y rodillas dobladas, Louis, a quien siempre había visto como un gigante, doblado y asustado, mucho más pequeño de lo que nunca pensó. Harry decidió en aquel momento que lo que él sintiese no importaba, se lo debía, por esa primera vez, porque a pesar de que Louis quizás no pensaba en él como Harry quisiera, Harry si pensaba en este de tal modo, sus brazos rodearon al muchacho con fuerza y le hundió contra su pecho.

 

-Yo…- Louis balbuceó, sus manos temblorosas buscando la cintura del menor para poder abrazarle. -No necesitas decir nada si no quieres, yo entiendo yo…

 

-Yo… estoy orgulloso de ti Louis.

 

            Después de aquello todo fue llanto y palabras de aliento, el tema de Zayn pesando entre ambos. La historia de cómo Louis llevaba dos meses en el club de drama, dos clases por semana y el miedo de lo que dijesen sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol, de cómo tenía igual miedo de decírselo a Harry antes de que fuese seguro tenía un papel en la obra de primavera, para la cual quedaba poco y el cómo, con el pesar de Harry, Zayn era probablemente una de las personas más interesantes que nunca hubiese conocido, desde su talento con el pincel hasta sus canciones improvisadas a media tarde, mientras ambos fumaban un cigarrillo fuera del gimnasio, ocultos del mundo y compartían ideas sobre la vida y anhelos artísticos en sitios distantes, ideas casi de adultos y no las infantiles que compartiese consigo, sobre como Zayn era básicamente un complemento perfecto a la personalidad de Louis, lo que Harry jamás había logrado ser, vale indicar, estaba devastado.

 

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 

 

            Sería espectacular decir que las amistades permanecen como en la niñez, sin embargo esas son las menos, el hablar con Harry sobre su sexualidad le dio a Louis la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo con su familia y para mitad de año, después de que la obra de primavera hubiese terminado y las vacaciones de verano estuviesen a la vuelta de la esquina, Louis ya había salido del closet para esta, algunos amigos, la familia de Harry, y Zayn.

 

            Harry tenía miedo, Zayn era una de esas personas con las cuales realmente no podías competir, le había visto en un par de ocasiones, y por algún motivo Louis era bastante reacio a juntar ambas amistades, su tiempo ahora estaba dividido entre su grupo con sus compañeros de drama en los cuales figuraba el otro, varias muchachas con cabellos de distintos colores y un chico que se había mudado de Irlanda y siempre traía una guitarra consigo, y Harry, viejo Harry, con su amistad eterna, sus ojos brillantes y cada vez menos tiempo para tener a Louis para sí, los celos comenzaban a comerle por dentro y no sabía bien qué hacer con ellos. 

 

*

 

            Louis y todo su grupo de amigos de drama salieron de secundaria y entraron al “College”, Harry no podía seguirle a este nuevo lugar, no con más de dos años menos y naturalmente quedó atrás, cada vez con menos tiempo en la ahora ocupada vida de Louis, cada día más y más empecinado con este.

 

 

-¿No estarás entonces?- Fue uno de sus últimos intentos por salvar en algo esto, una especie de tradición, el día después de su cumpleaños, la laguna, Harry no quería revelar lo importante que era para sí, a veces se preguntaba si Louis alguna vez pensó en ello del mismo modo.

 

-No… Zayn me invitó a la apertura de una galería en Manchester, nos vamos el sábado en la noche, pasaré allá el lunes. ¿Está bien cierto? Digo, celebraremos tu cumpleaños el viernes siguiente a ese, te prometo que lo haré contar.

 

 

            Harry tan solo asintió.

 

 

-Está bien- Pensó en dejar hasta allí la conversación, pero un deseo imperioso de hablar le asaltó. –Yo… tengo algo importante que decirte.

 

-Ya me lo dirás cuando vuelva el martes ¿Si?

 

-¿Volverás el martes de seguro?

 

-No te preocupes.

 

            Louis y Zayn comenzaron a salir una tarde de lunes, Zayn le confesó sus sentimientos entre la pintura estúpida con manchas que las hermanas más pequeñas de Louis pudiesen haber hecho y aquella escultura extraña de un hombre desnudo con un pene tan anatómicamente perfecto, que parecía haber sido el punto en que más se enfocó el artista al momento de hacerla. Está demás decir que Louis no volvió el lunes, permaneció en Manchester hasta el miércoles, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mano de Zayn, entre otras cosas, enlazada a la suya, los sentimientos de Harry jamás habían sido tan golpeados como en aquella oportunidad, embotelló todo lo que había preparado decir a Louis en el día anterior en lo profundo de su ser, el como también gustaba de los chicos, el cómo era Louis, siempre había sido Louis, el cómo esperaba que eso no dañara su amistad… el cómo… la verdad ya no importaba mucho nada. Poco a poco las fiestas de adultos y su relación se llevaron a Louis, y Harry permaneció igual, ingresando de propia cuenta al ‘College’, con Louis haciendo maletas para irse a la universidad de Manchester y Zayn de su brazo, toda una vida en la cual Harry ya no encajaba.

 

-Adiós…

 

            Louis le envió un par de mensajes, Harry jamás los contestó. Louis se convenció de que esto no le dolía, y toda su atención se volcó hacia su relación y sus estudios. Harry volvió una y otra vez a la misma laguna a esperar.

 

            El asunto con las relaciones es que no siempre son lo que quisieras fuesen, pasar todo el tiempo con Zayn comenzaba a hacer mella en Louis, discutían por cosas que antes solo les hubiesen hecho reír, y aquellos pequeños detalles que les molestaban el uno del otro, cada vez se exacerbaban más y más, pronto el espacio en común era demasiado diminuto para sus dos personas. Louis lo amaba, de verdad que sí, pero no era suficiente el solo amar al parecer.

 

 

-¿Vas a salir nuevamente?

 

-No seas dramático Louis, antes solías ir con nosotros.

 

-Como sea…

 

            Zayn ahora tenía más amigos, Perrie y Liam y Sophia y muchos de los cuales Louis no había retenido nombres, varios de ellos en el ámbito artístico, algo que él, muy para su pesar, había abandonado, después de todo entre la beca de fútbol, la carrera de medicina y lidiar con su propia insatisfacción, no tenía tiempo para drama, el sexo era cada vez más exiguo y casi por una obligación entre ambas partes, así que no le sorprendió demasiado cuando una tarde, después de ser despachado antes de tiempo de clases, encontró a Zayn en la cama con alguien más, aunque si le sorprendió que dicha persona fuese Liam.

 

 

-Lo siento, de verdad Louis, si quieres… podemos intentarlo, puedo ser mejor, yo…

 

            Pero era ridículo, Louis lo sabía, Zayn lo sabía, ambos ya no funcionaban juntos, y el otro realmente parecía feliz con Liam, ¿Por qué arreglar algo que les hará tristes a ambos? Louis decidió terminar la relación, se dieron la mano y partieron en direcciones distintas, él ahora viviendo con Niall, su amigo irlandés de la guitarra que necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse, Zayn mudándose a la enorme casa que Liam compartía con Sophia y Perrie, a ver que tan bien les iba en tamaño y extraño cuarteto. Harry seguía sin responder sus mensajes y Louis no entendía bien porqué, después de más de dos años esto le seguía doliendo, mucho más de lo que las imágenes de Zayn besando a Liam, mientras con cariño este ingresaba en él y lograba que tiritase todo su cuerpo, hacían.

 

 

-Quizás deberías ir a verlo- Niall aconsejaba a menudo.

 

-Quizás…- Louis jamás salía de los quizás.

 

 *

 

Harry terminó su tiempo como estudiante, tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo a Londres, los fantasmas de un amor que nunca vivió realmente se mudaron con él, era imposible olvidar, permanecían allí, latentes en lo más profundo de su memoria, junto a los recuerdos que compartían y la firme idea de que aquel primer amor jamás le abandonaría del todo, todos y cada uno de los mensajes de Louis guardados con cariño en el fondo de su bandeja de mensajes a pesar de que había debido comenzar a borrar cosas para poder mantenerlos. Creía firmemente en que la universidad le ayudaría a olvidar algún día y que esta era una buena forma de poder escapar.

 

 

-Soy su nuevo tutor, mi nombre es Nick, a secas, si estoy en Facebook, sí, tengo mail y se los dejaré en el pizarrón, sí, soy soltero, y no, no soy heterosexual, solo les doy el dato ¿Alguna pregunta?

 

Harry conoció a Nick, Cara, Alexa, Jeff, Glenne (Los de intercambio) y muchas personas más, se hicieron amigos con rapidez, y estos casi pudieron tomar el recuerdo de Louis y llevárselo lejos, casi, pero nunca era suficiente.

 

 *

 

-¿Y qué pasó con Nick amor? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?- Anne sirvió los platos mientras contemplaba el semblante meditabundo de su hijo, Harry había viajado exclusivamente a celebrar su cumpleaños junto con su familia, después de todo, pasar tu primer cumpleaños desde que vivías sin esta, solo, no era algo que le llamase mucho la atención.

 

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no estamos en una relación mamá, no necesitamos estar unidos por la cadera, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer en Londres.

 

            Anne lo sabía, podía verlo en los ojos tristes de su hijo cada vez que mencionaba el cómo Jay le había comentado que la carrera de Louis iba viento en popa, podía verlo en el cómo permanecía un par de segundos más prendado en las cosas que tenían recuerdos del otro muchacho, el cómo la vieja pelota, rota y desinflada, continuaba aún fija dentro del armario, tal cual testigo silente de una amistad que no era más.

 

-Pero uno esperaría que al menos trajeses un amigo por tu cumpleaños amor, ¿Y Jeff y Glenne? Son tan amables, podrían venir de nuevo.

 

-Estaban ocupados y lo celebramos ayer en la tarde antes de viajar ¿A qué hora llegará Gemma?- Cuestionó, tratando de disipar las preguntas, lo cierto es que en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo hoy haría la misma rutina de siempre… esperar.

 

-Me llamó hace poco, llegará en unas horas ¿Por qué?

 

-Voy a salir un rato…

 

 

            Harry no sabía bien porqué continuaba haciendo esto, por mucho que viniese a la laguna el día después de su cumpleaños Louis nunca estaba allí, justo como aquella vez, justo como el momento en el cual acabó su vida juntos, ahora era más bien un deseo sordo en sus oídos, algo que necesitaba hacer para pensar o cumplir a cabalidad algún tic extraño que su mente ya enferma de recuerdos le obligaba a realizar, tomó asiento junto a esta, espalda firme contra el suelo, el tenue sol de invierno colando lento entre las ramas de los árboles vecinos.

 

 

-Hola.

 

            Harry podía jurar no haber escuchado aquellos pasos acercarse, su corazón comenzó a dar brincos en su interior y su estómago hizo aquel mismo movimiento extraño que hiciera la primera vez que le vio. Louis tomo asiento a su lado, los años claramente reflejados en su rostro, una incipiente barba en este y una madurez que Harry jamás había visto antes. Estaba perdido.

 

 

-Hola… ¿Qué--?

 

-Cuándo tu madre me dijo que saliste… yo supuse que estarías aquí- Tragó con fuerza interrumpiendo al otro, manos temblando, cuerpo pequeño como aquella vez, incluso más ahora que Harry le había sacado un par de centímetros de distancia. –No sabía, no sabía si ibas a querer hablar conmigo.

 

-¿De verdad?

 

-Harry.

 

            El menor dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones y una risa sencilla se apoderó de su ser, claro… tan cliché, todo era tan cliché entre ellos, parecían salidos de una de esas películas románticas de bajo presupuesto que ponían en los canales del cable durante las noches ¿Así es como sería? Entonces haría honor a ello.

 

 

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó mientras se incorporaba un poco para quedar de frente a la laguna. -La última vez que estuve aquí, te iba a decir que te amaba- Y con poca idea de por medio, lo dijo así sin más.

 

            Louis perdió el aliento de golpe.

 

-Tenía todo este discurso sobre mis sentimientos, mi sexualidad y cariño y pedir disculpas y rogar porque no dejases de ser mi amigo, y tantos ‘y’ más, iba a ser realmente sentida, te lo prometo, de la tierra a la luna, buen drama, habríamos llorado por horas, estoy seguro de ello.

 

            Louis no sabía realmente que responder, Harry tampoco parecía esperar una respuesta, tomó algo de aire y continuó.

 

 

-Y sé que quizás ahora eres feliz con Zayn, o no sé, tal vez alguien más, y sé que ya no somos amigos, sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y sé, que mi nula capacidad para poder tomar con seriedad esta situación fue la causa de ello, que debí responder tus mensajes, que debí tragarme la pena y ser feliz por ti.

 

-No, no fuiste tú yo---

 

-Pero- Volvió a hablar. –Creo que necesito decirte esto, necesito sacarlo de mi pecho de una vez, especialmente si de ahora en adelante no te vuelvo a ver.

 

 

            Louis no sabía qué hacer, ¿Harry pretendía no verle de nuevo? ¿No hablarle jamás? No se podía permitir esto, no después de pasar meses contemplando los ‘porqué’ de su congoja, apretó sus manos en puños y tras un par de segundos de duda tomó una de las de Harry, el otro se sorprendió al sentirla sobre sí.

 

 

-Por favor- Rogó con un hilo de voz, la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba saliendo de lo profundo de su pecho. –Por favor no me dejes huir nuevamente. No de lo que encontramos al conocernos.

 

-¿De qué estás hablando?

 

-Yo igual te amo Harry, y lamento mucho todo el tiempo que me ha tomado el darme cuenta.

 

*

 

            Solo toma un segundo el hacer a alguien feliz, pero a veces... a veces las cosas toman tiempo, de vez en cuando Harry se pregunta si estas serían igual si hubiese confesado sus sentimientos aquel día que no pudo, pero prefiere no continuar esa línea de ideas, el sol cuela con suavidad por la ventana de su apartamento y cae sobre su estómago, acercándose poco a poco a su rostro. Hoy cumple veinticinco años y esas ideas no son necesarias, no cuando Louis permanece anclado a su espalda, aún dormido y perdido entre su cabello cada vez más largo, no cuando tuvieron que aguantar poco menos de un año más de separación antes de que este pidiese un traslado hacia la universidad de Harry y se mudasen juntos, no cuando en menos de treinta minutos se debe levantar para ir a clases antes de viajar rumbo al norte a celebrar con sus familias. Suspira feliz y se mueve un tanto entre los brazos de Louis.

 

-Te amo.

 

 

            A veces las cosas toman tiempo, pero lo valen. Louis, ya despierto aunque aún no haga ademán de ello, piensa. El anillo oculto en su auto y listo para comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas presente en su cabeza, el calor de Harry entre sus brazos y algo que jamás creyó obtener tangente en su interior, solo le basta un poco de tiempo y un largo camino hacia la laguna.

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes lo hayan leído, este lo escribí ayer en la noche para una amiga, siento mucho lo cliché que es, de hecho una de las peticiones que ella tuvo fue precisamente que fuese un cliché ambulante, me entretuve haciéndolo a pesar de lo malo.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Pueden encontrarme en tumblr en http://benereth.tumblr.com/ será un placer hablar con ustedes, pueden allí mismo pedir fanfics sobre algún tema en particular y trataré de hacer lo mejor para escribirlos.


End file.
